


Caught Out

by prairiecrow



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian has a secret, and Jadzia is determined to find it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Out

**Author's Note:**

> Set mid-S3 (post-"Civil Defense").

Jadzia Dax was the first to show up for the morning staff meeting. Julian Bashir was the second. As he entered the room and approached the long table to take the seat across from her she noticed that he was walking a little carefully, as if every major muscle in his body was slightly sore. A mischievous suspicion seized her and she smiled at him, determined to uncover the secret behind his demeanor even though she was certain she already knew what it was.

“You look a little stiff,” she observed over the lip of her cup of raktajino.

“Good morning to you too,” Julian said, clearly amused. He sat down too cautiously, turning his neck slightly as if working out a kink.

“Rough game with Miles yesterday?”

“Yes,” Julian replied, and Jadzia smiled more widely. He was such a terrible liar.

“Does your neck hurt?”

Again that subtle twist of the shoulders. “A bit.”

Jadzia put on her most sympathetic tone. “Cardassian mating rituals can be a little...?”

“Forceful,” Julian concluded, suddenly dreamy. Then his eyes widened as he realized how he’d been tricked. His head fell back against the chair, eyelids squeezing closed as he moaned ruefully: “Ohhhhh...”

“Nerys told me about what happened in the docking ring.” Jadzia almost smiled again at the memory of how thoroughly outraged the Bajoran had been, describing how Juian and Garak had been standing there face to face when she came around the corner, holding each other’s elbows and gazing into each other’s eyes, looking like they’d just finished kissing — or were just about to start. Jadzia had commiserated with her about what a big mistake their relatively innocent friend was making, but in her two hearts she was secretly delighted on Julian’s behalf. He’d always struck her as being a lonely child for all his womanizing; if he chose to get involved with a close friend, so much the better for him, even if that friend was a Cardassian spy. And the liaison probably wasn’t doing Garak any harm either.

Julian had opened his eyes and was looking at her imploringly. “You won’t tell anyone else, will you?”

“Don’t worry, Julian,” she assured him, picking up her cup for another sip. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“That’s what Major Kira said,” he complained just before the doors slid open and Commander Sisko entered with the Bajoran Major and Miles O’Brien in tow. After that the conversation was entirely concerned with station business, but every so often Jadzia found herself considering the word  _forceful_  and wondering what, exactly, it could mean. Judging by the look that had crossed Julian’s face, the associations were entirely positive.

THE END


End file.
